Question: ${2 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}}$
Answer: Imagine we have ${2}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the size. In total we have $2 \times 5$ pieces. $2 \times 5 = 10$